Serenaladdin
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Serena was considered a street mouse until she found a magic lamp that could change her life forever
1. The moonstone in the rough

**(A/N: This story is part of Starzilla's Parodies for sale. Enjoy!)**

_Chapter 1: The moonstone in the rough_

Our story starts out on an empty highway as a man with black hair, a black jacket, back pants and black shoes was riding on a horse. He started singing in a thick Romanian accent.

Man: **Oh I come from a land from a far away place,**

**Where the wild Digimon roam.**

**Where it's flat and immense,**

**And the heat is intense,**

**It's barbaric, but hey it's home.**

**When the winds from the east,**

**And the suns from the west,**

**And the sand n the glass is right.**

**Come on down, stop on by,**

**hop a dragon and fly,**

**To another Cartoonian nights!**

**Cartoonian nights, like Cartoonian days!**

**More often than not, are hotter than hot,**

**In a lot of good ways!**

The man on the horse rode into the city.

**Cartoonian nights,**

**Neath Cartoonian moons,**

**A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard,**

**Out there on the dunes.**

As the man rode into a dark street, he parked his horse under a street lamp and it fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Ah, salut and welcome my friends. Please come closer." said the man. After he said this, the camera rushed up to him and slammed him in the face. **(BTW, Salut means hello in Romanian.)**

"Too close, a little too close." He said. The camera backed off.

"That's better. I am prince Dracula and welcome to Mega city. The city of mystery, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Hudson river!" Dracula made a kiosk appear out of a puff of black smoke and he went behind the counter. He pulled a weird looking device from under the counter.

"Take a look at this. Combination hookah and coffee maker, also makes really good fries. And it will not break!" Dracula tapped the device against the table and it fell apart.

"Well look at that." He said, throwing the broken device away. After that he pulled a Tupperware container out.

"Look at this treasure. I have never seen one of these in tact before in the thousand years I've been alive. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." Dracula cracked the lid open a bit and blew a raspberry.

"It's still good." He said. The camera began to move away but Dracula stopped it.

"Wait, don't go! I can see you have an eye for the exceptionally rare. I think you should consider taking a look at, this." Dracula pulled an Arabian lamp with a rat design on it.

"Don't be fooled by its common appearance. Like they say it's not what's on the outside, but on the inside that counts." He said. The camera began to leave again but the vampire prince stopped it again.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young girl's life. She was a young girl who like this lamp was more then what she seemed, a moonstone in the rough. Would you like to hear the tale?" Dracula poured some silver dust out from the lamp into his hand.

"It begins on a dark night." Dracula blew the dust into the wind, seemingly forming stars.

"Where a dark woman waits with a dark purpose." Out in the desert beyond the city limits, a woman was sitting on a horse. She had long red hair, sharp red nails, pointy ears and was wearing a long purple dress and an arm band on her left arm. This is Queen Beryl.

Right next to her sitting on another horse is a man wearing a white undershirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His name is Logan Howlett. The two waited on their horses as another one came up. The person riding the horse was a kid with a unibrow and no chin. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

"You're late Ed." Queen Beryl said in a cold voice.

"I apologize oh mighty elf lady." Ed said in a dumb voice.

"Do you have it then?" Queen Beryl asked.

"I had to beg my sister a million times but I got it." Ed pulled out of his pocket what looked like a golden beetle. Beryl reached for it but Ed pulled it back.

"No way Jose, you promised me a jawbreaker!" Suddenly, claws came out of the top of Logan's hands and he slashed the golden beetle half out of Ed's hand. Queen Beryl caught it perfectly.

"Patience my dear friend, you'll get your reward soon enough." said Queen Beryl. As she said this, she pulled out her own half of the golden beetle and put the two together. The beetle glowed brightly and began flying into the desert.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" said Queen Beryl. The three chased after it stopped when it separated at a sand dune and flew into the dune. The sand began to rise and finally stopped when it formed a giant dragon's head with the two beetle halves as the eyes.

"At last, after all these years of searching. The cave of Wonders." said Queen Beryl.

"So it does exist." said Logan. Queen Beryl grabbed Ed by the collar.

"Now remember, bring me the lamp. You can have the rest of the treasure but the lamp is mine." She said before letting Ed go. The dim witted boy walked towards the cave and was thrown back when he cave started talking.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" It asked in a roaring voice.

"Hello Mr. Talking cave, my name is Ed."

"Know this, only one may enter, one whose fate lies far within, a moonstone in the rough." Ed looked back at beryl and Logan.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead." said Beryl. Ed looked down into the caves' mouth and stairs formed. He tightly closed his eyes and took a step inside and was relieved to see nothing happen. Suddenly the cave began roaring and Ed screamed in fear. He tried to run away but the cave slammed down on him and disappeared.

"Seek thee out, the moonstone in the rough." Those were the cave's last words before it vanished. Logan suddenly burst out of the sand and coughed some up.

"I can't believe this! I just can't believe this! We're never gonna' get that cruddy lamp! Look at this, I'm so mad that I'm going bald!" Logan picked up the two halves of the beetle and gave them back to Beryl.

"Patience Wolverine, patience. That idiot Ed was not worthy."

"Gee, I never would have guessed! We've got a big problem here, a big" before Logan could finish Beryl held his mouth shut.

"Yes. Only one may enter. So we must find this one, this moonstone in the rough."

_(Please R&R)_


	2. One jump ahead

_Chapter 2: One jump ahead_

The next day in Mega city, someone was causing a bit of trouble on the rooftops. This person was a high school girl with long blond hair in two ponytails that reached down to her knees. She had odangos in her hair and she was wearing a school seifuku. The girl's name is Serena.

Serena had stolen a loaf of bread earlier and she was being chased across the rooftops by some guards. She stood on the top of a tall building and almost dropped her bread.

"Stop thief!" A voice yelled. Serena looked back to see a buff penguin wearing a cape named Drake coming towards her. He pulled out a sword while other guards followed behind him.

"I'll have those hands of yours for a trophy you blonde street rat!" said Drake. Serena looked down at the bread.

"Hmm, take the bread or have my hands chopped off." said Serena. The girl leaped off the building and managed to catch a clothesline. She slid down the clothes line before slamming into a wall and landing in a pile of clothes she knocked down. People walking on the sidewalk looked at her and just went back to their business.

"There she goes!" one of the guards, Shego yelled.

"You won't get away so easily blondie!" another guard named Izzy (TDI) yelled.

"They thought that was easy?" Serena asked herself. She heard a bunch of people giggling and looked to see the Bean scouts giggling at her. The blond girl looked another direction to see Drake and the other guards looking for her.

"Alright you two, head that way. And you, with me! I'll get that brat if it's the last thing I do!" said Drake. Serena put a sheet over her head and walked over to the bean scouts.

"Morning guys." Serena said.

"It's a little early to get in trouble isn't it Serena?" Lazlo asked.

"Trouble!" Clam blurted out.

"Trouble? No, everyone knows you're in trouble if you get caught." said Serena. Suddenly Drake came up from behind Serena and grabbed her by the collar, knocking the sheet off her head.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"I'm in trouble now!" said Serena in a scared voice.

"And this time" before Drake could finish, his cape got tied around his head. The person who did this was a woodpecker with a quaff in his feathers, red feathers that covered his head, white Mickey Mouse style gloves, blue feathers all over his body except his stomach, a yellow beak, yellow feat, and two black feathers on his butt. And he's about the size of a small child. His name is Woody Woodpecker.

"Great timing Woody." said Serena.

"Don't mention it Serena!" Woody then did his trademark laugh.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said Serena. The blonde girl started singing.

Serena: **Got to keep one jump ahead of the breadline!**

**One swing ahead of the sword,**

**I steal only what I can't afford.**

**That's everything!**

As she sang this, Blackfire appeared in front of Serena. Blackfire made her hand start glowing and she took a swing at Serena. She dodged the hit and pantsed Blackfire, revealing Mermaid Melody panties. Blackfire covered herself while her cheeks turned red and she scooted away. Serena and Woody leaped across some traffic only to see Izzy in front of them, who took a swing at them with her sword.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen,**

**That's all and that's no joke,**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Serena and Woody ran into a construction site and climbed up onto a pile of beams. Serena picked up a paint can and threw it and Drake who was following her along with his other soldiers. The can hit Drake in the face and he fell down into the other guards, knocking them all into other paint cans.

Drake: _Riff raff!_

Katie and Satie (TDI): _Street rat!_

Xemnas: _Scoundrel!_

Drake: _Take that!_

Serena and Woody climbed up a wooden platform just in time to dodge some tools the guards threw at them.

Woody: _Just a little snack guys!_

Weapons were thrown at the two but they dodged them. The guards started rocking the wooden platform back and forth.

Guards: _Rip her open, take it back guys!_

Serena put Woody on her back and leaped off the wooden platform, onto a hanging beam and into an open window.

Serena: **I can take a hint,**

**Gotta face the facts,**

**You're a great friend Woody**!

The room she landed in had all the TDI guys in it.

TDI guys: _See, oh its sad Serena's hit the bottom._

_She's become a one girl rise in crime._

As they sand this, Woody found a fruit bowl and stuffed a bunch of fruit in his mouth. Serena suddenly bumped into a nasty looking woman named Cruella DeVil.

Cruella: _I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em!_

Creulla swung at Serena with a broom but she dodged it. Serena grabbed Woody and moved towards another open window.

Serena: **Got to eat to live,**

**Got to steal to eat,**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Serena and Woody dropped out the window only to land safely on a tarp. Out on the city streets, the guards continued looking for Serena and passing by a four armed woman named Sheeva (Mortal Kombat) flexing her muscles. What they didn't know is that Serena and Woody were behind Sheeva copying her moves perfectly.

Serena: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes,**

**One skip ahead of my doom.**

**Serena suddenly screwed up and started to run away again.**

**Next time, gonna' use a nom de plume.**

"What ever that is." said Woody.

"There she goes!" said Drake.

Serena and Woody ran into the mall and thru the clothing department while the guards struggled to get thru the crowd.

**One jump ahead of the hit men,**

**One hit ahead of the flock.**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Serena and Woody slid down some banisters as did the guards. When the two friends reached the bottom they ran off but when the last guard reached the bottom, he accidently collided with a shopper holding up a lot of stuff. Up ahead, Woody was at a jewelry store trying on some jewels until the owner caught her.

Guard: _Stop thief!_

Owner: _Vandal!_

Serena grabbed the woodpecker and pulled him away.

Serena: **Woody!**

Woman: _Scandal!_

The guards had Serena and Woody cornered in the men's department.

Serena: **Let's not be too hasty.**

Suddenly, a fat man named Dr. Eggman came up from behind Serena and picked her up bridal style.

Dr. Eggman: _Still I think she's rather tasty!_

Serena looked like she was about to puke and finally got out of Eggman's arms and walked over to Drake and Xemnas.

Serena: **Gotta' eat to live,**

**Gotta' steal to eat.**

**Other wise we'd get along.**

Guards: _WRONG!_

All the guards leaped onto Serena and Woody. When the dust cleared, Drake saw his guards just beat each other up and saw Serena and Woody run out the door of the mall.

"Get her!" He yelled. The two friends ran across traffic with horns blaring at them and back onto the sidewalk. Woody pulled out some marbles from out of nowhere and threw them down on the sidewalk. The guards didn't see them and slipped on them, even knocking some people over. The guards began closing in on Serena and Woody.

Serena: **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**

Guards: _Vandal!_

**One hop ahead of the humps!**

_Street rat!_

**One trick ahead of disaster!**

_Scoundrel!_

**There quick, but I'm much faster**!

Serena and Woody ran into an old building and Serena picked up an old rug and ran towards an open window.

**Here goes, better throw my hand in,**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta' do is JUMP!**

Serena jumped out the window along with Woody and used the rug to sail thru the sky. The guards leaped out after her but fell to the ground instantly. However they were saved by a passing truck, full, of kitty litter.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Prince Darien

_Chapter 3: Prince Darien_

Serena used the rug from before to parachute her way into a back alley with Woody on her back. Once she landed, she and Woody sat against a brick wall.

"Nice going Woody." said Serena. Suddenly, someone ran in front of the entrance to the back alley. It was a girl Serena's age with blue eyes, short blue hair and she was wearing the same outfit Serena was wearing. Her name is Amy.

"Hey guys, I found her!" She called to someone. Three more girls in the same school uniforms ran to Amy's side. One of them is a girl with purple eyes and long raven black hair. Her name is Raye.

The other one is a girl with green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. Her name is Lita.

The final one is a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair with a red bow on the top. Her name is Mina. These 3 girls are Serena's best friends.

"Where were you, you two? We've been looking all over for you." Raye asked.

"Oh you know, we had a little run in with the guards but we made it." said Woody with a confident voice.

"So, did you get the food?" Lita asked. Serena held the loaf of bread out.

"Right here." she said. They all smiled as Serena broke up the loaf of bread into equal pieces.

"Now we feast." said Serena. However, just as Serena and her friends were going to eat their bread pieces, they saw to homeless kids roaming thru the trash, looking for something to eat. The four friends looked at the kids and looked down at their bread pieces.

Serena looked at Woody who knew instantly what she was thinking.

"Oh no Serena, I didn't risk my life with you to get this for nothing!" he said. WOody took a bite of his bread piece while the two kids looked at them with hungry looks. Serena looked at her three friends and they nodded at her. She smiled and they all stood up. They walked over to the kids and held their bread pieces out.

"Here." said Lita.

"Go ahead and take it." said Raye. The two kid's eyes widened in joy as they took the pieces of bread from the girls. The girls all grinned at each other and started to walk off. Woody watched all of this and got a look of pity on his face. As the homeless children were eating the bread, Woody held his piece out. The kids took it and started to tickle Woody and this caused him to do his famous laugh.

However, the sound of a fanfare playing was heard and Serena, her friends and Woody walked out of the alley and looked to see what was going on. A girl with pale skin, blue, fiery hair in a ponytail, and a rockstar outfit was riding in a horse thru the city streets. The girls name is Ember McClain.

"Where do you think she's going?" Amy asked.

"Probably on her way to the palace to meet Prince Darien." said Lita. Serena and her friends heard laughing and looked down to see the kids from the alley run out into the street and in front of Ember's horse. The animal reared up in fright.

"Hey! Out of my way you twerps!" Ember yelled. She pulled a whip out and prepared to smack the kids with it but she couldn't launch it forward. The reason, Lita was holding it back and Serena and her friends were glaring at Ember.

"You know, If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" said Serena. Lita threw Ember's whip back at her.

"Well blondie, I can sure show you some manners!" said Ember, she shoved Serena to the ground and into a puddle of mud. The crowd laughed at Serena while her friends helped her up.

"Hey princess, has anyone ever told you that you look like a female version of Gene Simmons?" Serena asked. Ember's horse stopped dead in it's tracks and Ember looked back.

"Listen to me blondie, you are nothing but a worthless street rat. Your born and will die a street rat, and only that blue turkey will mourn you!" she said. Serena clenched her fists and ran towards the snobby princess but the palace gates closed on her. Everyone went home and Serena and her friends were alone in the street.

"I'm not worthless and Woody's not a turkey." said Serena. SHe loked at her friends and sighed.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." she said. The five walked thru the city streets and Serena started singing.

Serena:** Riff raff, street rat.**

**I don't buy that.**

**If only they'd look closer.**

**Would they see a poor girl?**

**No siree.**

**They'd find out,**

**There's so much more, to me.**

As she sang this, Serena and her friends went inside an old tenement building. It wasn't much, but it's home to them. Serena took her mud covered outfit, put it in a washing machine and slipped into a pink night gown. Her friends got in their pajamas too and Woody put a night cap on and they all crawled into their beds. Serena opened a window, revealing a great view of a huge palace.

"Some day guys, things are gonna change. We'll all be rich, live in a palace, and not have a single care in the world." said Serena.

* * *

The next morning, Ember burst thru a door in the palace.

"I've never been so insulted!" she said and began storming away. As she did, a boy in royal clothing ran up to her and with him is a red head in royal clothing. These two are Sora and Kairi, the rulers of Mega city.

"Princess Ember, what happened?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Kairi asked. The two watched as Ember stormed off with a hole in her pants, revealing Ojamajo Doremi panties.

"Good luck marrying him off!" she said. Kairi facepalmed herself and sighed.

"There goes another one." she said.

"Aw man. Darien." said Sora.

Sora and Kairi walked out into the courtyard to a seventeen year old boy wearing a black shirt, denim jeans, and a green jacket. He also has black hair. His name is Darien, Sora and Kairi's son.

"Darien! Darien!" Sora called out. Suddenly a weird cat creature jumped in front of Sora with a black piece of fabric in it's mouth.

"Oh, quit it Gatomon!" said Sora. He grabbed the piece of fabric and got it out of the Digimon's mouth.

"So, this is why Princess Ember stormed out!" said Kairi in a stern voice.

"Oh mom, dad, Gatomon was just playing. Weren't you girl? You were just playing with that creppy rockstar weren't you?" said Darien, rubbing Gatomon's stomach. Sora and Kairi looked at their son with stern looks and the prince cleared his throat.

"Son, we've been thru this a thousand times. You've got to stop turning away every suitor that comes to call." said Sora.

"The law says," Kairi said but Darien said the rest of her sentance with her.

"You must be married to a princess."

"By your next birthday." Kairi finished. Darien stood up and walked over to a bird cage filled with white birds.

"Mom, dad, you don't get it do you? That law is wrong. If I do get married, I want it to be for love." said Darien, taking a bird out of the cage. Kairi took the bird and frowned at her husband who frowned back.

"Darien, it's not just this law. Me and your mom aren't going to be around forever." said Sora.

"And we just want to make sure your going to be taken care of and provide for a wife." said Kairi, putting the bird back into the cage.

"And besides you've only got three more days." said Sora as Darien sat down next to the courtyard's fountain.

"But I've never done anything by myself and I've never even had any real friends." said Darien.

"Um, excuse me." Gatomon said looking offended.

"Except you girl." said Darien. The Digimon smiled a smile of satisfaction.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." said Darien.

"Honey, you've got to understand, you're a prince." said Kairi.

"Yeah!? Well what if I don't want to be a prince anymore!?" Darien yeled, slapping the water in the fountain. His parents groaned in frustration and went back inside the palace.

"Lord forbid you have any kids!" Sora said to Gatomon. The Digimon got a look of confusion on her face. Darien sighed and walked over to the bird cage and opened it. All the birds flew out of the cage and away from the palace. Darien watched them all fly off.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Sora and Kairi were walking around a model of the city.

"I don't get it honey. Even I wasn't this picky." said Sora.

"I've got it! Why don't we set Darien up with that one Asian princess?" Kairi asked her husband.

"You mean Trixie Tang?"

"Yeah! She's perfect for Darien!"

Sora scoffed. "Yeah, she's perfect. Her five boyfriends think so too." said Sora. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the two rulers and they looked to see Beryl with Logan at her side. Beryl was carryng a staff with her that had a silver ball on the top.

"Well, if it isn't Beryl. Our most trusted advisor." said Kairi.

"Beryl, we need to ask you for some help." said Sora.

"It's an honor to serve you, your majestys." Beryl said while bowing. Sora saw Logan and smiled. He puled a chocolate chip cookie out of his pocket.

"Here. Have a cookie!" said Sora. He stuffed the cookie into Logan's mouth who almost choked on it.

"You know, I could find a way to help you. But it would require Sora's diamond." said Beryl. SOra loked down at a blue diamond ring he had on his finger.

"My ring? But it's been in the family for years." said Sora.

"I require it to help find Darien a suitor." said Beryl. She hed her staff up to Sora and Kairi's eyes and the ball on it began to have dark swirls in it.

"Everything will be fine." said Beryl.

"Everything, will be, fine." Kairi said in a trance.

"The diamond?"

Sora took the ring of his finger. "Here, Beryl. Whatever you need, will be, fine." he said in a trance. Beryl snatched the ring from his hand.

"You two are most kind. Now run alng and play with your little toys." said Beryl. She and Logan pushed Sora and Kairi back to the model of the city.

"Yeah. That'll be, very good." said Sora still in the trance. Beryl and Logan walked into a back room and Logan spat the cookie out.

"Oh my god, if I have to eat one more of those cookies, I'll slice those two to kingdom come!" he said.

"Calm down Wolverne." said Beryl.

"And once I'm done slicing them up," Logan continued ranting while Beryl opened up a secret passage.

"Once I find the moonstone in the rough, I'll become ruler of Mega city. Not those two annoying twits." she said.

"And then, I'll shove the cookies down their throats! Ha ha!" Logan laughed as the two headed into the secret passage.

Later that night, a figure wearing a cloak ran thru the courtyard. THis figure was Darien in disguise. He climbed up a tree near the wall and sat on the top of the wall. He suddenly heard something below him and looked to see Gatomon,.

"Where you going buddy?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gatomon. I just can't live like this anymore. Good bye." said Darien dropping to the other side of the wall. Gatomon layed down with a sad look on her face.

"Hurry back." she said.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The two meet

_Chapter 4: The two meet_

The next morning in Mega city, Serena and her friends were back in their regular clothes and were at the downtown market, sitting on a stand.

"Alright Woody, just like we planned." said Serena. The woodpecker saluted to her.

"Aye, aye captain!" he said. The woodpecker climbed down to the bottom of the stand where a guy with brown hair and glasses named Harold (TDI) was selling melons.

"Try my melons! One taste and you'll be floating on clouds!" he called to the people. Woody jumped up to him and pecked him on the head.

"How's it going, buddy boy?" Woody asked.

"Hey! Get out of here you bird brain!" Harold yelled.

"Ah, go lay an egg!" Woody yelled at him. While Harold was dealing with Woody, two sets of arms came down and grabbed two melons from the stand. Harold turned back around to see two of his melons were gone.

Woody laughed at this. "See ya!" The woodpecker went back to the top of the stand with Serena and the others.

"Great job Woody." said Mina. Serena and Raye cut the melons into equal pieces.

"Breakfast is served." said Serena. They all started eating their melon halves. Meanwhile, below in the market, prince Darien was still wearing his cloak and was walking past some stands.

"Come on down to Edd's pot stand! No finer pots in all of Mega city!" shouted a kid named Edd.

"Hey buddy, how about a candy bar? Me and my friends make the best chocolate bars in the whole city!" shouted a kid named Sokka.

"Hey dude, want to but a necklace. I'll bet there's a hot chick out there who would love one of my necklaces." said a Brazilian kid named Raimundo. Suddenly a Chinese guy named Ling shoved a fish right into Darien's face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you fry 'em!" he yelled. Darien backed away.

"No thanks." He said. The prince suddenly bumped into a cartoon dog named Goofy who was swallowing fire for a crowd and this caught Serena's attention. As Darien was apologizing, Goofy burped the fire out!

"I'm really sorry." said Darien.

When Serena saw Darien, all she could say was, "Wow." Serena watched Darien with hearts in her eyes and Woody and the others noticed this.

"Hey Serena, are you O.K.?" Amy asked. She waved her hand in front of Serena's face but that didn't work.

"Hello, anybody home?" Woody asked. As Darien was walking among the people, he looked down towards a fruit stand and saw a small boy looking at some apples.

"Hey kid, are you hungry?" Darien asked. The small boy nodded and Darien took an apple from the stand and gave it to the child.

"Here you go." He said. The child grinned and ran off. After he did, the owner of the stand, a guy wearing a dark jacket and a red skull mask glared at Darien. The guy's name is Red Skull. (Marvel)

"I hope you have money to pay for that." said Red Skull in a thick German accent.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't." said Darien.

"You know something, I don't take so kindly to people who steal from my stand. Especially your kind." said Red Skull who grabbed Darien's wrist. Serena and her pals saw what was going on.

"Look buddy, calm down! If you let me go, I can go get some money from the palace." said Darien. Red Skull suddenly pulled a machete out and slammed Darien's wrist onto the stand.

"Do you know what I do to people who steal from ME!?" Red Skull shouted, raising the machete

"No, wait, stop!" Darien shouted in fright. Suddenly, Raye grabbed Red Skull's wrist and Serena took the machete out of Red Skull's hand.

"Oh, there you are. Mom and dad told you not to run away like that." said Serena wiggling her finger at Darien.

"You, know this boy?" Red Skull asked

"Of course we do. He's Serena's brother." said Amy.

"And he's a little crazy." said Serena. Darien apparently took offense to this.

"What are you doing?" He asked Serena.

"Just play along. See, my brother here is a little slow upstairs and he does things that can really draw a crowd." said Serena.

"He said he knew king Sora."

"Well, he thinks the woodpecker is kind Sora." said Lita. Darien kneeled down and began bowing to Woody.

"Oh great king Sora, how may I serve you?" he asked.

"Well, first I say that there shall be an honor the woodpecker day." said Woody in a proud voice.

"Now, if you excuse us, we need to take Serena's brother to see the doctor." said Raye.

"Well hello doctor, how are you?" Darien asked a pigeon that was sitting on a fire hydrant.

"No, no, no. Not that one! C'mon you majesty." said Serena.

"I bid you all, ado my subjects." said Woody. The woodpecker bowed to everyone but a bunch of stuff he stole fell out of a bag he was carrying on his back. The woodpecker jumped and Serena and her friends started running.

"Come back here, you little thieves!" Red Skull shouted while Serena and her pals ran away into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Beryl's lair, Logan was running on a weird looking contraption which was making thunder and lightning.

"You know, no offense Beryl, but couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" he asked.

"Save your breath Wolverine and run faster!" she shouted. The villain placed Sora's ring over an hour glass.

"Yes your majesty." said Logan, who started running faster on the contraption. The sand in Beryl's hour glass began to swirl around and formed a small version of the cave of Wonders.

"Oh sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." She said. The sand spun around some more and Serena appeared walking into a building with her friends following her along with Darien who was still in his disguise.

"Yes, yes. There she is my moonstone in the rough!" said Beryl.

"That's her!? That's the clown we've been waiting for!? Logan asked out of shock. Suddenly, he slipped and began rolling around on the machine.

"Now all we have to do is find a way to earn her trust and have her get me that lamp." said Beryl. Logan suddenly was launched off the machine and he crashed into a wall.

"Sounds like a plan, Wolverine?" Beryl asked.

"Swell." said Logan all out of breath. Beryl laughed evilly and looked into the hour glass again.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Serena's capture

_Chapter 5: Serena's capture_

Back in the city, the sun was setting as Serena and her friends were walking to the top of a building.

"Don't worry guys, were almost there." said Serena. A few minutes later, the gang arrived at the top of the building. As they were walking thru the door, Darien tripped and almost hit the floor but Serena caught him in time. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before breaking off and blushing.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving me from that creepy skull guy. It's kind of embarrassing though." said Darien.

"Don't mention it. Why is it embarrassing?" Serena asked.

"Cause, usually it's the guy who saves the girl." said Darien.

"Well, Serena's tough. She can take care of almost anyone in this city." said Amy.

"So buddy, was this you're first time in the market?" Raye asked. After she asked this, Raye and the others grabbed some wooden poles and pole vaulted over to the next building.

"I guess it's pretty obvious." said Darien.

Well, you do stick out. And I like that." said Serena to Darien. Serena then snapped out of it.

"Well, this city can be pretty dangerous." said Serena, putting a long board across the building to the next for Darien to walk across. Suddenly, Darien pole vaulted over the gang's heads. He smirked at them.

"You could say I'm a fast learner." He said. He threw the pole at Serena who caught it. She and her gang had stunned looks.

"Well, he's a keeper." Amy whispered to Serena who started blushing. A few minutes later, the gang arrived at the old tenement building where Serena and her pals lived.

"Wow, you guys live here?" Darien asked.

"Yep, just me, the girls and Woody, we come and go as we please." said Serena

"You know, we were all in trouble before we met. Living on the street can be tough but Serena took us all in and 'borrowed' these uniforms from the high school for the girls and me. We're like a family." said Raye.

"They are like a family." Darien thought to himself.

"And, this place may not be much. But what it does have, is a great view." said Serena. She opened up a curtain behind an old couch and revealed a huge window with a great view of the palace.

"Wow." Darien said in awe.

"Yep, Mega city palace." said Lita.

"Yeah, it's real magical." said Darien sarcastically.

"We always wonder what it would be like to live there. To have servants, valets, and a huge video game collection." said Serena.

"And have people wading on you consistently. Telling you how to eat, how to dress, how to act." said Darien.

"Well, that's not really what we had in mind." said Woody.

"Like Raye said, living on the streets is hard. Having to steal food, running from the cops and ducking the guards." said Serena as she looked out at the city.

"Not being free to make your own choices." said Darien.

"Sometimes you feel so," said Serena.

"Trapped." said both Serena and Darien at the same time. The two looked at each other and began blushing while Serena's friends began smirking at Serena. The two of them quickly snapped out of it.

"So, what city are you from?" Lita asked, passing out some apples that Woody stole.

"It doesn't matter. I ran away and there's no way I'm going back." said Darien.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Well, my parents are forcing me to get married. You know, to someone I don't really love?"

"That's terrible." said Serena, taking Woody's apple and giving it to Darien.

"Yeah, it really sucks." said Darien, not knowing Woody was trying to steal his apple back.

"Woody!" said Serena stopping him. The woodpecker pouted.

"What's with him?" Darien asked.

"Um, Woody thinks that's not fair." said Lita.

"And does Woody, have anything else to say?"

"He says he wishes he could help." said Serena.

"Well, tell him that's very, sweet." said Darien. He and Serena smiled at each other and drew in closer and closer, almost kissing. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and a bunch of guards and cops came in.

"There she is!" a cop shouted.

"There after me!" Serena and Darien said at the same time. "There after you!?"

"Oh man, my parents must have sent them!" Darien said to himself.

"Serena, you take this guy to safety! We'll hold these guys off! Woody, you go with them!" said Lita. She and the others began fighting the cops and guards while Serena, Woody and Darien ran to the top of the building. The three looked down and gulped to see how high they were.

"Do you trust me?" Serena asked Darien.

"What?" Darien asked, confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Darien put his hand into Serena's

"Then jump!" The three jumped off the building but hit the ground safely by landing on an old mattress. Just as they got up and started running, Serena was grabbed by Drake.

"We just keep meeting each other don't we blonde?" he asked. Woody tied Drake's cape around his head again, making him let Serena go. Drake grabbed Woody and threw him into a trash can.

"Run!" Serena told Darien. Suddenly, cops came in and grabbed Serena.

"Let her go!" said Darien as he ran up to Drake.

"Look here guys! Another street rat!" said Drake as he pushed Darien to the ground. Serena and her friends ran around the corner only to hide, seeing as they were outnumbered.

"Oh no!" said Amy, seeing Serena being held down by the cops and guards.

"Unhand her, by order of the prince!" said Darien, removing his hood.

"Prince Darien!?" said Drake.

"The prince!?" said Serena, surprised.

"The prince!?" the others girls said.

"The prince!?" said Woody, inside the trashcan.

"Uh, I apologize your highness. I didn't know it was you!" said Drake in a scared voice.

"Drake, I demand you let that girl free!" said Darien.

"I would Darien, but my orders come from Beryl. You'll have to discuss it with her." said Drake.

"Believe me, I will." Darien said in a stern voice. The other girls hid as they watched Serena be put in the back of a police car and driven away.

Back at the palace, Beryl was coming out of her secret lair and began quietly closing the door.

"Beryl!" said Darien, walking into the room. Logan was walking out humming to himself and Beryl quickly closed the door on his ankle.

"Beryl, my foot's stuck!" he said behind the door.

"Uh, prince Darien, whatever is the matter?" Beryl asked.

"A girl got arrested in the city under your orders!" said Darien.

"Beryl, let me out!" said Logan.

"Well I had no choice Darien. She was wanted."

"Beryl, if you could just," said Logan. Before he could finish, Beryl kicked Logan's foot and he fell back down into the lair.

"Jeez, that hurt!" he said.

"What was she wanted for?" Darien asked Beryl.

"Why, kidnapping you of course."

"She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. Unfortunately, the girl has already been sentenced." said Beryl.

"To what?" Darien asked.

"Lethal injection." said Beryl, wickedly. Darien held back tears and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Logan came out of the lair and stood next to Beryl.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"I think he took it, really well." said Beryl with an evil voice while Logan slightly glared at her.

Back in Darien's room, the prince was looking outside the window at the city. Gatomon leaped up to him.

"Is that girl going to be O.K.?" the Digimon asked.

"Gatomon, like is cruel you know that? I didn't even get, her email address or her name." said Darien. He still held his tears back and hugged Gatomon.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Quest for the lamp

_Chapter 6: Quest for the lamp_

Later that night, Darien sat in his room by the window, thinking about the fate of Serena. Sora and Kairi walked in and saw how depressed he looked. They walked over to their son.

"Hey Darien, what's the matter?" Kairi asked, putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Mom, dad, Beryl did something really bad." said Darien, still holding his tears back. His parents looked at each other and sighed. They sat down next to their son.

"Darien, go ahead and tell us everything." said Sora.

Meanwhile in a cold and dark dungeon, Serena sat on the floor chained to the wall. She sighed as the moon shined down on her.

"Oh man, this sucks. I must have sounded like a total idiot in front of that cute guy!" said Serena.

"Hey, Serena, up here!" said a familiar voice. Serena looked up to see Woody and her friends outside of a grated window.

"Guys! Down here!" she said. Lita kicked down the grating and Woody and the others climbed down a chain to their friend.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." said Serena.

"Yeah!? Well I don't see why we should help you!" Woody snapped.

"Woody! Why would you say something like that?!" Amy asked.

"Cause' you all saw how she had goo goo eyes over that guy!" said Woody. He wrapped a cloth around his head.

"Oh, hey there big boy." He said in a girly voice. Woody threw the cloth aside and slightly glared at Serena.

"Don't worry guys I won't ever see him again, even though he's so handsome." Woody rolled his eyes as Amy and Lita unchained Serena. She rubbed her sore wrists.

"Besides, I'm a street rat and there's a law. He can only marry a princess." said Serena.

"I think I can help." said a voice from the shadows. Serena and her friend looked and saw an old woman, dressed in rags and leaning on a cane emerge from the shadows.

"There's a cave girls. A cave of wonders, filled to the brim with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." said the old woman. As she said this she held out a handful of ruby's and showed them to Serena and her friends. Their eyes widened in joy. But how could this old woman help them?

"Hey Beryl, did you get them out yet?" Logan asked the old woman who was wearing an earpiece. The woman took the earpiece out of her ear and threw it against the wall. It's pretty obvious that this woman was Beryl in disguise.

"How can you help us?" Raye asked.

"Well, I need people with strong legs and strong back to go into the cave. There's a magic lamp said to be in there, said to hold three magical figures. And whoever has the lamp controls the rules." said the old woman/Beryl. She then smiled revealing yellow teeth.

"There's a bit of a problem with that. This cave of yours is out there, and we're in here." said Mina. The old woman/Beryl shook her finger and poked her cane against a spot on he wall, revealing a secret passage.

"So girls and woodpecker, do we have a deal?" the old woman/Beryl asked. Later that night, the girls and woody were walking thru the desert with the old woman during a sandstorm. Once the sand storm cooled down, they arrived at the already summoned cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the cave asked. Serena squeaked and hid behind her friends. They rolled their eyes and gently pushed her forward.

"Uh, it is I Serena." The cave looked at her for a second then widened its eyes.

"Proceed and touch nothing but the lamp." said the cave. It opened its mouth and formed stairs.

"Now remember kid, get me that lamp. Then you and your friends will have your reward." said the old woman/Beryl.

"Alright guys, let's do this." said Serena. The group descended into the depths of the cave and soon found themselves in a huge room full of treasure!

"Oh my god!" said Rita. The room was filled to the brim with gold coins, emerald's, ruby's diamonds and all that good stuff.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer then the king and queen!" said Serena. Woody's eyes widened and he leaped towards a small pile of treasure.

"Woody, stop!" said Amy. The woodpecker stopped in mid-air and gently touched the ground.

"You heard the cave. Don't touch a single thing. Now let's go get that lamp." said Serena. Woody pouted as Serena and the others moved on. He followed them a few seconds later and looked around, not noticing that something was following him. Two shadows watched the gang and quickly zipped away. Suddenly, from behind a pile of treasure, an angel like creature emerged. The creature had a muscle bound body, a golden shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a metal mask covering the top half of his head, and a long blue loin cloth with a part of it wrapping around his right leg and left arm. He also had long brown hair and 3 pairs of wings on his back.

This creature followed Woody and was about to tap him until the woodpecker looked back. The creature quickly hid behind some treasure. Woody shrugged it off and continued following the girls. The creature then came out from behind the treasure and gently tapped Woody on the head. He looked back and looked up at the thing. Woody screamed and ran up to Serena and the girls.

"Serena! Serena!" he said in fright, clutching to Serena's leg.

"Woody, what's the matter?" Amy asked. The group looked and saw the creature. There eyes widened and they slightly gasped.

"What is that thing?" Raye asked.

"It looks like an angel." said Lita.

"Uh, pleased to meet you. My name's Angemon." said the creature.

"Wow, it's a Digimon! Those things are rare nowadays." said Amy.

"You just had to go and reveal yourself Angemon!" A voice called out.

The group looked and saw another Digimon come out. This one looked like a winged horse, with yellow skin, a gold face mask, and hold plates in the front of it's hoofs.

"Hi Pegasusmon." said Angemon.

"Well, I guess it's too late now. They know were here." said Pegasusmon.

"Pleased to meet you two. I'm Serena, and these are my friends. Do you think you can help us?" Serena asked.

"See, we were looking for this magic lamp." said Lita. The two Digimon's eyes widened.

"We know where that is! C'mon, follow us!" said Angemon. He and Pegasusmon ran towards a huge door while Serena and her friends followed them. A few minutes later, the group found themselves in a huge room with a huge pyramid like structure surrounded by a body of water. At the top of the pyramid was a beam of light.

"Alright guys, stay here while I go get the lamp." said Serena as she started to climb up the pyramid like structure. Her friends watched her but something caught Woody's eye. It was a ruby the size of a football sitting in the hands of a weird looking statue. Woody licked his lips with greed and walked towards the ruby. The others saw this and immediately tried to hold Woody back.

Back with Serena, the blond girl continued up the pyramid like structure and finally reached the top. Sitting on the top was an Arabian style lamp with a rat design on the sides.

"This is it?" Serena asked as she picked the lamp up.

"This is what we all came down here for?" Serena asked again. She looked back down at her friends to see them all holding Woody back. He suddenly broke free and rushed towards the huge ruby.

"Woody! NOO!" Serena shouted but it was too late. Woody snatched the ruby out of the statues hand.

"Infidels!" the cave shouted. Woody gulped while Serena and her friends looked around in fear.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" said the cave. Woody put the ruby back with a small grin but after he did, it melted into molten lava!

"Now you shall never again see the light of DAY!!" the cave roared. The place where the lamp sat shot flames out while Serena quickly put the lamp into her shirt. The stairs she stood on turned into a slide and she slid down them and was launched off. She saw that the water and ground that was there before had turned into hot lava! She would have died if Angemon didn't catch her on his back. Serena saw hat Angemon had Lita and Raye on his back and Amy in his arms while the others were riding on Pegasusmon. The two digimon started flying towards the entrance of the cave with their friends dodging debris and lava spouts all around. Outside, the cave roared and moaned in pain.

After an intense ride, the gang finally reached the mouth of the cave. But suddenly, two rocks came down and knocked Angemon and Pegasusmon out cold. The girls and Woody managed to all grab onto each others legs with Serena holding them up. Serena saw the old woman from before waiting for them.

"Give me your hand!" Serena called out.

"Throw me the lamp!" said the old woman, holding her arm out.

"We can't hold on forever!" Amy shouted in fear.

"First give me the lamp!" the old woman shoute. Serena quickly took the lamp out from her shirt and managed to give it to the old woman. The old woman held the lamp in the air and began laughing.

"Yes! It's finally mine!" she shouted. The old woman then grabbed Serena's wrist.

"What are you doing!?" she asked in fright.

"Why, I'm giving you your reward. Your eternal reward!" said the old woman, pulling out a bowie knife. Woody quickly shimmied up the girls and bit the old woman on the arm! She howled in pain and let Serena's wrist go, making the girls fall down into the cave. Beryl managed to shake Woody off and threw him down too.

Finally, Angemon and Pegasusmon woke up and caught the girls from their fall. Outside, the cave roared in pain before disappearing into the sand. Beryl sat up after seeing it was gone. She quickly spat out the fake yellow teeth she had in and began laughing to herself.

"It's mine, it's finally mine!" she said to herself. She reached into her shirt to pull the lamp out only to find that it wasn't there.

"What!? No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she shouted.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Never had a friend like us three

_Chapter 7: Friends like us three_

Back in the cave, Serena and her friends were all knocked out cold. Woody woke up and shook Serena's shoulder.

"C'mon Serena, get up." He said with worry. Serena groaned and rubbed her head as she stood up along with her friends.

"Where are we?" Raye asked.

"We're below the ground in a dark cave." said Woody. Everyone widened their eyes.

"It was that old woman's fault! That cheating old hag!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, calm down!" said Lita.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. She has that lamp." said Serena in a sad voice.

Woody cleared his throat. "And behind curtain number 1, we have a lamp!" said Woody, pulling the lamp out from behind his back.

"Woody, you feathered little thief." said Serena, taking the lamp and rubbing Woody's head. Her friends all gathered around the lamp.

"What do you think that woman wanted with this thing? It's a piece of junk." said Mina.

"I don't know Mina. It looks like there's something written on here nut it's hard to read." said Serena. She proceeded to rub the lamp and suddenly, it began to glow and rattle in Serena's hand she quickly dropped it and a puff of smoke began to spew out from the lamp along with three figures.

The three figures were then revealed to be cartoon rats. The first one had brown hair combed back and he was wearing a tuxedo. However, his legs were replaced by a black wisp.

The second one was a female rat with red hair in a ponytail, a turquoise sweater, and her legs were replaced with a wisp that had a pattern of the British flag.

The last one had blonde hair, a pink hoodie with white polka dots, and a denim skirt over a pink tail wisp.

"Oh my god, being stuck in a lamp for 10'000 years give's you such a pain in the neck!" said the male rat.

"I know! It feels really good to be out of that thing!" said the red head in a British accent.

"Hey guys, look! I think that blond girl is our new master." said the blonde rat in a Southern accent, pointing towards Serena who was holding the lamp.

"Well, looks like she is! What's your name kid?" The male rat asked, turning his wisp into a microphone and holding it to Serena's mouth.

"Uh, Serena."

"Serena huh? I really like that name and boy are you one lucky girl!" said the blonde rat.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" Serena asked.

"You have just released three of the most powerful beings in the whole universe!" said the red headed rat.

Suddenly, the male rat turned into Arnold Schwarzanegger. "The ever impressive,"

The red headed rat then trapped herself inside a cube. "The long, contained,"

The blonde one then pulled out a ventriloquist dummy. "The often imitated," She then threw it aside and the two other rats appeared by her side and they all introduced themselves.

"Rodney!"

"Rita!" said the red head.

"And Clarisse! The three genies of the lamp!" Serena and her friends were confused. These three were genies?

"And you kid, are our new master! Also you're a lot taller then our last one." said Rita.

"I'm your master?" Serena asked.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves." said Rodney, annoyed.

"Hey guys!" said Angemon in an excited voice.

"Hey Angemon! Give me five!" said Clarrise. She and Angemon high fived each other.

"Anyway like most stories with three genies, you get a wish from each of us and no, you still can't wish for more wishes." said Rita.

"That's it so you've got to make them all count." said Rodney

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." said Clarisse, as she changed into Groucho Marx.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Serena whispered to her friends.

"Master, I don't think you realize what you got here!" said Rodney.

"So why don't your friends cool down while we illuminate, the possibilities?" said Rita. The three genies then started singing.

Rodney: **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,**

**Scheherazadie had a thousand tales.**

As he sang this, Rodney made the 40 thieves appear and they all surrounded Serena and her friends.

Rita: _But master you're in luck cause up your sleeves,_

_You've got a brand of magic never fails!_

Rita suddenly appeared inside Serena's shirt from behind and replaced Serena's hands with hers and she punched all the thieves away.

Clarisse: _You've got some power in your corner now!_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_

Serena and her friends appear in a boxing ring and Clarisse is in a coach uniform massaging Serena's shoulders.

Rodney:** You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how.**

**See, all you gotta' do is rub that lamp!**

Rodney made Serena rub the lamp.

Rita: _And we'll say, Madame Serena, miss,_

_What will your pleasure be?_

Clarisse: _Let me take your order, jot it down,_

_You ain't never had a friend like us three!_

Serena and her friends sat around a round table and Clarisse made a plate with a huge turkey on it appear in front of all of them.

_Life is your restaurant_.

Suddenly, the turkey turned into Rodney's head!

Rodney: **And we're your mater de!**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want,**

**You ain't never had a friend like us three!**

Serena suddenly appeared in a spa. She and her friends were getting massages.

Rita: _Yes miss, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss, the queen the Shaw!_

The blonde haired girl was then sitting on a huge throne with her friends fanning her and worshipping her.

_Say what you wish._

Clarisse: _It's your true dish, how bout a little more baklava?_

_Have some on column A, try all on column B._

Rodney: **We're in the mood, to help you dude.**

**You ain't never had a friend like us three!**

The three rats began doing synchronized dancing.

Rita: _Can your friends do this?_

Rita began juggling rings of fire.

Clarisse: _Can your friends do that?_

She began swallowing a sword while balancing on a beach ball.

Rodney: **Can your friends pull this, out a little hat?**

He pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Rita then turned into a dragon.

Rita: _Can your friend go POOF!?_

She breathed fire and made a bunch of hot guys dance around Serena.

Rita: _Well looky here! Can you friend go abra cadabra?_

_Let her rip! And make the sucker disappear!?_

Rita then made the hot guys disappear.

"We're just getting warmed up!" said Clarisse.

Clarisse: _So don't just sit there slack jawed,_

_Boogie eyed! We're here to answer all your midday prayers!_

_You got us bona fidda certified!_

_You got three genies for your charged affairs!_

Rodney: **We've got a powerful urge to help you out!**

**So what's your wish, we really want to know!**

**You've got a list that's three miles long no doubt.**

**See, all you gotta do is rub like so!**

Rita:_ And oh, Madame Serena, miss._

_Have a wish,_

Rodney: **Or two**

Clarisse: _Or three! We're on the job,_

_You big nabob!_

All three: **_You ain't never had a friend,_**

**_Never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend,_**

**_Never had a friend, you ain't,_**

**_Never, had a,_**

**_Friend like us three!_**

The three genies began making all this cool stuff appear. Serena's friends were dancing around while Woody was stuffing some gold into a bag.

All three genies: **_You ain't never had a friend like us three!_**

All the stuff then disappeared and Clarisse was holding a sign that said "Applause" Woody also saw that his gold was gone and he sat down and pouted.

"So, what'll it be master?" Rita asked. Serena couldn't believe this, she has three genies to grant her what ever she wanted.

"Serena, you're so lucky!" said Amy.

"So you three will grant me any wishes I want?" Serena asked. Rodney then turned into Albert Einstein and spoke in a German accent.

"Not really young lady. There are a few provisos, or exceptions if you will." He said.

"Such as?" Lita asked.

"Rule number one, we can't kill anyone, no matter how much you hate them." said Rodney, slicing his own head off.

"So don't ask." He said, putting his head back on.

"Rule number two, we can't make anybody fall in love with you. No matter how cute it is." said Rita. She then grabbed Rodney and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"You little puddin' there." Rita said in a cute voice.

"Rule number three!" said Clarisse. She then suddenly turned into a zombie and started talking like Peter Lorre.

"I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture and I don't like doing it!" she said, and quickly changed back to normal.

"Other then those three, your wish is our command." said Rita.

"Serena, I'd be careful with what you wish for. You don't know what could happen." said Mina.

"Guys, I have an idea." Serena whispered to her friends.

"So I have provisos? Like limitations, on wishes? Some all powerful genies, they can't even bring people back from the dead." Said Serena, not knowing the three genies overheard her.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to find a different way out of here guys." said Serena. Suddenly, Rita slammed her foot down and Serena and the others saw that she was 8 feet tall now.

"Excuse me, did I hear what I thought I heard? Did you rub our lamp, did you wake us up, did you bring us here? And now you all are walking out on us!?" she asked. Rodney covered his eyes and Clarisse hid behind him.

"I don't think so! Not right now, you're getting your wishes so **SIT DOWN!!**" Rita yelled in a thunderous voice. Serena and the others sat on the digimon and Amy got back in Angemon's arms.

"Welcome to Digimon airlines. We ask you to please keep your hand, arms, feet and legs on the Digimon at all times and please watch your children." Said Rodney like an announcer at Disneyland. Rodney and Rita hopped on Angemon while Clarisse got on Pegasusmon.

"Hold on tight everyone cause we're," said Clarisse as the two Digimon flew up to the top of the cave.

"Outta' here!" she shouted as they all flew off into the night.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Making a star

_Chapter 8: Making a star_

Back in Mega City, Sora and Kairi were sitting on their thrones, talking to Beryl.

"Beryl, what you have done has almost ended our trust in you!" said Sora while Beryl was kneeling in front of both of them.

"You know that before giving someone the death penalty, you talk about it with us!" said Kairi.

"My deepest apologies your majesties, I assure you it will never happen again." said Beryl while bowing to both of them. She then stood up as Darien came in.

"What do you say we put all of this aside?" Sora asked. Beryl put her hand on Darien's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I apologize for this at the bottom of my heart Darien." She said. Darien took her hand off his shoulder.

"One good thing will come out of my marriage. When I become king, I'll have the power to get rid of you!" he said.

"Well, glad to see you two are getting along again. Now then, back to finding you a suitor Darien." said Sora. Sora and his wife then saw Darien storming off.

"Son, let's talk about this!" said Kairi as she and Sora both chased after him. After they left, Beryl got a look of anger.

"If only I got that lamp, I'd be sitting in the lap of luxury!" she said thru gritted teeth. She then heard a laugh and looked to see Logan leaning against a wall.

"Let me tell ya something Beryl, that kid has guts talking to you like that. If I were you I would have killed him by now." He said walking over to her.

"I'm worried about something Logan. When that prince becomes king, he'll have us banished, or killed." A chill went up Beryl's spine at the thought of getting killed. Logan then got an idea.

"Hey Beryl, here's an idea. If you marry Darien, then you will become the queen of Mega City and push him around along with his parents." He whispered to her.

"Logan, that's too cliché though. Ha ha, I love it!" said beryl, who began laughing evilly and sitting on Sora's throne.

* * *

Back with Serena and her friends, the Digimon landed in an oasis that was out in the desert. Rita and Clarisse were dressed like flight attendants while Roddy was dressed like an airline pilot.

"Thank you all for flying Digi-airlines. Please remain seated until the Digimon have both come to a complete stop." said Rita. Serena and her friends got off the Digimon and after they did, the three rats changed back to normal.

"Well, how do ya like us now?" said Roddy.

"You sure showed us. Now about my three wishes." said Serena.

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one kid!" said Rita shoving her finger into Serena's face. She quickly shoved it out of her face.

"You know, Serena never wished for you to get us out of the cave. You three did that on your own." said Mina. The three genies jaws dropped in shock.

"Well, I sure feel sheepish." said Roddy, turning into a sheep.

"Alright you ba-aa-aa-aad girl, but no more freebies." He said.

"It's a deal. Hmm, I have three wishes. I could get anything in the world." said Serena.

"Hey genies, what would you three wish for?" Amy asked.

"Us? Nobody has ever asked us that before. I don't think we should, it's stupid anyway." said Rita in a sad voice.

"Oh, come on guys. Tell them, maybe they can help us." said Clarisse.

"I'll tell them. See girls, what me, Rita, and Clarisse want is, freedom." said Roddy.

"There, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Clarisse asked. Serena looked at the lamp and then back at the genies.

"You three are prisoners?" she asked.

"Yeah. Being a genie may sound like a breeze, but it can also be stressful. Being cramped inside that little lamp with itty bitty living space." said Rita.

"That's terrible you three." said Amy.

"But oh my god, the thought of being free." Clarisse said, spinning around.

"Not having to go BOOF! What do you need? BOOF! What do you need? BOOF! What do you need? To be our own master. I would give up anything to be free, I would give up all the riches in the whole world!" said Roddy.

"Wait a sec, what am I saying here!? Roddy, wake up and smell the coffee."

"See, the problem with that is we can only be released if our master wishes us free. And I bet you girls can guess how many times that happened." said Rita in a sarcastic voice.

"How about me? I could set you guys free." said Serena.

"Yeah right." said Clarisse. Her head then changed into Pinocchio's head and her nose grew. Serena rolled her eyes and pushed her nose back in, changing Clarisse's head back to normal.

"I'm serious. After I use my first two wishes, I'll use my third one to set you free. Deal?" Serena asked.

"Deal. So let's make some magic!" said Roddy.

"So what's your first wish?" Rita asked.

Serena got a small smile on her face while leaning up against a tree. "Well, there's this boy." She said.

"EEEEERRRRRR!!! Wrong! We can't make people fall in love remember?" Roddy asked.

"But guys, you don't get it. He's, he's"

"Handsome?" Clarisse asked.

"More like hotter then a volcano in July!" said Serena. The three genies knew what they were dealing with now.

"He's got these gorgeous eyes, and this smooth black hair! Oh my god, he's the perfect guy." Serena said in a dreamy voice.

"We've seen this guy, and he really is that cute." said Lita.

"But, he's the prince. If I even had a chance with him I'd have to be a, hey. Can you guys make me a princess?" Serena asked her genies. Clarisse was then wearing an apron and looking thru a cookbook that said **"The marvels of magic"** on the cover.

"Let's see, chicken A la king?" she said, pulling out a chicken wearing a crown by the neck. She then threw the chicken aside.

"Nah. Alaskan king crab?" Suddenly, Sebastian from the Little Mermaid pinched Clarisse's finger. She quickly shook him off.

"I hate when they do that. Caesar salad?" An arm holding a dagger came out of the book and was about to stab Clarisse.

"AHH! Et to brute?" Claire asked in Greek before shoving the arm back into the book. Suddenly, she landed on the right page.

"Ah ha! To make the perfect Disney-esque princess!" she said, making the book disappear and changing back to normal.

"You know the drill Serena! Say the magic words!" said Clarisse.

Serena cleared her throat. "Clarisse, my wish from you, I wish for you to make me a princess!"

"Alright! I get first wish!" said Clarisse in joy. She then changed into a designer outfit and made a cat walk appear.

"First, that uniform has to go. What are we trying to say, innocent school girl? No, we're trying to say, the perfect princess! Now let's see here." said Clarisse, examining Serena's body. Clarisse then zapped Serena with pink electricity and suddenly, Serena was wearing a beautiful dress with gold material covering her breasts, and wings on the back. And to top it all off, Serena had a golden tiara.

"Oh, I like that! Now, you're playing the part of a princess! And just for your friends," said Clarisse. She then zapped Serena's friends and before you know it, the other girls were wearing dresses that matched their favorite colors.

Amy was dressed in a blue one, Lita was wearing a green one, Mina was wearing an orange one, and Raye was wearing a light purple one. They even all had matching long gloves.

"Wow! You girls look beautiful!" said Woody with hearts in his eyes.

"I could get to like being a princess." said Serena, admiring herself.

"Wait a second, what's she going to arrive in the city with? What Serena needs is a great ride to show off with." said Raye. They all looked towards Woody with smug looks.

"What are you looking at me for? Oh no! No, no, no!" said Woody backing up.

"Oh, c'mon Woody, it won't hurt. I think, Roddy and Rita are still training me and I've never worked on animals before." said Clarisse, and a sweat drop appeared on Woody's head. He was really nervous now. The genie cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms.

"O.K. here I go!" Clarisse zapped Woody and turned him into a camel. Roddy, Rita, and the others shook their heads so Clarisse tried over and over again. Woody was turned into a frog, a white horse, a giant squid, a graboid from Tremors, and a sports car.

"Wait, I've got it! He's the ultimate fantasy creature!" said Clarisse, zapping woody for the final time. In a huge puff of smoke, Clarisse had turned Woody into a creature with the body of a lion, and the head and wings of an eagle. He had been turned into a Gryphon.

"Well, talk about your impressive wing span." said Mina. Woody looked into the oasis's lake and saw himself. He screamed in fear and scurried up a tree.

"Woody, you really look good." said Angemon, receiving a small glare from Woody.

"But we're not thru yet! Hang on to your hair buns Serena! We're going to make you a star!" said Clarisse, making sparks and fireworks erupt from the oasis.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Princess Selene

_Chapter 9: Princess Selene_

Back at the palace, Sora was piling a punch of small metal animals into a tower while Kairi watched.

"All I need is the giraffe on the top. Gently, gently now." said Sora, standing on top of a chair. He placed the giraffe on the top of the tower until Beryl came in, slamming the door and making the tower fall to the ground.

"Your majesties, I think I have found a solution to Darien's suitor problems." She said, holding a document she got from the palace's records.

"Well, let's hear it." said Kairi. Beryl looked at the document and read it out loud.

"It says here, 'If the prince/princess is unable to find a suitor, their parents will choose one for him/her.' And what do you know, he's unable to find one. If you want, I could marry him." Beryl said with a sly grin.

"What? But Beryl, I don't know if Darien likes you that way." said Kairi.

"Oh please, I'm sure I can be able to persuade him. Besides, I'll have you tell him to marry me." said beryl, holding her staff again to Sora and Kairi's eyes.

"Darien will marry… but your too old." said Sora, briefly snapping out of the trance.

"Prince Darien WILL marry me!" Beryl said in an angry voice. She shoved her staff back in Sora and Kairi's faces.

"Prince Darien, will marry…" Kairi said in the trance. Suddenly, the sound of trumpets was heard and Sora and Kairi immediately snapped out of the trance. They ran out to the balcony and saw something coming down the city streets.

"Beryl, you have to come see this!" Sora said in excitement. Down in the city streets, Serena and her friends had arrived. Roddy, Rita, and Clarisse were disguised as parade dancers while performers danced in the streets.

Marching band: _Make way, for Princess Selene!_

People turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

Parade dancers: _Say hey, it's Princess Selene!_

Roddy, Rita and Clarisse began to mess around with the crowd.

Roddy: **Hey clear the way in the old bazzar!**

Rita: **Hey you, let us through! It's a bright new star!**

Clarisse: **Oh come be the first on your block to meet her eye!**

Roddy:** Make way here she comes!**

Rita: **Ring bells!**

Clarisse: **Bang the drums, you're gonna' love this girl!**

As the genies sang this, Clarisse bonked Red Skull's head like a drum then jumped on his back. Serena was then revealed, riding the griffin Woody while her friends were riding on fancy horses, waving to the crowd. News stations were there and paparazzi were snapping pictures of the whole thing.

Serena's friends: **_Princess Selene, fabulous she, Selene Sababwa!_**

Roddy: **Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!**

Roddy pulled a run under some guard's feet and made them get down on one knee.

Rita: **Now try your best to stay calm!**

Back with Beryl, Logan began tapping his foot to the beat and grinned.

Rita: **Brush up your Sunday salaam!**

Clarisse: **And come to meet her spectacular coterie!**

Clarisse rolled a wheel barrow round and made a bunch of guys stack up to Serena's height so they could shake her hand.

Serena's friends: **_Princess Selene, mighty is she, Selene Sababwa!_**

Suddenly, the guys all fell on Serena but Roddy secretly zapped her.

Roddy: **Strong as ten regular men definitely!**

Serena lifted the guys over her head with no problem! Clarisse turned into a teenage girl and began talking to a bunch of high school girls.

Clarisse: _She faced the galloping hordes!_

Rita turned into a little girl and joined a bunch of kinder gardeners.

Rita: _A hundred bad guys with swords!_

Roddy then turned into a big guy and joined a crowd of bystanders.

Roddy: _Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why Princess Selene!_

Darien then came out on the balcony outside his room to see the commotion.

Servants: _She's got seventy five golden camels!_

Roddy as a reporter: Don't they look lovely Rita?

Serena's friends: **_Purple peacocks, she's got fifty three!_**

Rita as a reporter: Fabulous Roddy, I love the feathers!

A group of servants were holding down a huge gorilla balloon.

Clarisse: **When it comes to exotic type mammals,**

Raye and Amy stopped their horses and said something to a bunch of kids.

Raye: _Has she got a zoo?_

Amy: _We're telling you!_

Servants: _It's a world class menagerie!_

Raye and Amy caught up to their friends while Serena kept waving to the crowds.

Roddy turned into a high school jock and joined a bunch of high school guys.

Roddy: **Princess Selene, gorgeous is she, Selene Sababwa!**

Serena stood up on Woody and struck a pose.

**That body! How can I speak?**

**Weak at the knee!**

**Well, get on out in that square!**

**Adjust yourselves and prepare,**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Selene!**

Serena blew a kiss and winked at the high school boys, who squealed in joy and all fainted. This made Darien roll his eyes and go back inside.

Servants: _She's got ninety five white Persian monkeys!_

Guards: She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!

Servants: _And to view them she charges no fee!_

Serena began throwing bags of money into the streets and some homeless people began running to pick it up.

Homeless people: _She's generous, so generous!_

Serena's friends: **_She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies!_**

Back in the palace, Sora quickly ran to the door to let the parade in.

Servants: _Proud to work for her! They bow to her whim,_

_Love serving her, they're just lousy with loyalty, to Selene!_

_Princess Selene._

Sora slightly opened the door and peaked outside but Beryl closed it. But that wasn't enough, the parade came crashing into the palace and Beryl got squashed behind the door.

Servants and Serena's friends: **_Princess Selene!_**

**_Amorous she, Selene Sababwa!_**

Clarisse ran up to Sora and Kairi and put her arms around them.

Clarisse: **Heard your son here was a sight, lovely to see!**

**And that good people is why, she got dolled up and dropped by!**

Servants and Serena's friends: **_With sixty elephants, llamas galore!_**

**_With bears and lions, a brass band and more!_**

**_With her forty fakirs, her cooks and bakers,_**

**_And birds that warble on key!_**

Beryl came out from behind the door and saw all the stuff in the palace. The three genies flew back into the lamp which Serena kept in a pouch around her waist under her dress. Serena flew on Angemon to Sor and Kairi and bowed to them

**_Make way, for Princess Selene!_**

As the song finished, Beryl pushed all the stuff out of the palace and slammed the door.

"Wow you guys, that was awesome!" Kairi said with a grin.

"Your majesties, I have come to seek your son's hand in marriage!" Serena said while bowing.

"Selene Sababwa, it's in an honor to meet you." Beryl said with a bow.

"Ah yes, this is our advisor Beryl and her assistant, Logan. There excited to meet you as well." said Kairi.

"Yeah, charmed." Logan said with a sarcastic voice. Sora and Kairi began looking at the Digimon.

"Hmm, I've never seen creatures like these before. Do you mind if I…?" Sora asked Serena.

"Of course your majesty, here, let me help you." said Serena, helping Sora onto Pegasusmon. Before he could take off, beryl blocked him with her staff.

"You highness, I must declare this immoral for someone of your authority." She said.

"Oh Beryl, learn to have a little fun!" said Sora, knocking Beryl's staff out of the way. Pegasusmon began flying around the room at a high speed and Sora was having the time of his life. At one instance, he flew under Woody and startled the griffin.

"So, Princess Selene, what city are you from?" Beryl asked Serena.

"Oh, well, from one, I don't think you've ever heard of." said Serena, trying her best to hide who she was.

"Try me." said Beryl. Suddenly, Pegasusmon scooped up beryl and she was riding on his back with Sora. Beryl looked down and began screaming in fright at the height she was at. Pegasusmon finally landed after a few seconds, and Beryl hit the floor with dizziness.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Sora said with joy.

"Do you think Darien will like you, Selene?" Kairi asked.

"Please, with all this amazing stuff I have, he's sure to fall for me." said Serena confidently. Beryl got up out of her dizziness just as Darien came in the room.

"How dare you? I've told my parents a thousand times my love is something that can't be bought!" Darien said angrily. He stormed out of the room.

"Honey, c'mon calm down!" Kairi said, following Darien.

"Now then, what do you say I give you a tour of the palace?" Sora said to Serena, as she and her friends walked off with Sora.

"You know something beryl, that kid is going to be one tough nut to crack." Logan said, putting his hand on Beryl's shoulder.

"Believe me Logan, I'll find a way to get her out of the way. I think it's time to say good bye to that living Barbie doll." said Beryl in a sinister voice.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. A whole new world

_Chapter 10: A whole new world_

**(This is my favorite part!)**

Later that night, Serena and her friends we're down in the courtyard. Serena's friends were watching Roddy and Angemon play a game of Battleship while Serena walked back and forth, thinking to herself.

"Alright Roddy, B3!" said Angemon.

"Oh man, you sunk my freighter!" said Roddy in disappointment. He then turned into Rodney Dangerfield.

"I can't believe it, I'm loosing to an angel!" he said.

"Guys, I need some help." said Serena. Clarisse turned into Jack Nicholson and put her arm around Serena.

"Alright kid, here's the deal. If you want to win that guy's heart, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do ya got it?" she asked.

"What?" Serena asked. Clarisse turned back to normal and Rita made a chalkboard appear.

"Tell him the TRUTH!!" she said. As she said this, she flipped the chalkboard over and the word truth was there in big neon letters. Serena walked into the chalkboard and made it disappear.

"I can't you guys. If Darien found out who I really was, he'd never want to speak to me again. After all, a prince like him wouldn't want to marry a street rat." she said in sadness.

"Serena, all joking aside, you should just tell him the truth." said Clarisse. Serena thought for a moment and finally made her decision.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't! I'm gonna go talk to him now." She said. Her friends all lowered their heads in sadness at how foolish their friend was being. Serena checked her hair and made sure she didn't have a single zit.

"Alright, I'm ready. So guys, how do I look?" Serena asked her friends.

"Like a princess." They all said together.

"Hey Angemon, how bout giving me a boost?" Serena asked. The digimon nodded and Serena got on his back and they flew up to Darien's balcony. Inside his room, Darien was laying on his bed watching TV while Serena and Agemon rode up.

"Ahem, Prince Darien?" Serena asked. Darien's head shot up and he looked outside.

"Whose there?" he asked.

"It's me, Princess Selene Sababwa." said Serena.

"Go away! I don't walk to talk to you, you selfish brat!" Darien shouted. Gatomon ran out to Serena and started growling at her. Serena quickly sat up on the balcony and tried to shoo Gatomon away.

"Whoa, nice kitty. Good kitty, hey look a mouse!" Serena said. Darien recognized her voice somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked Serena. Gatomon calmed down and finally went back to Darien's side.

"Well, I am pretty famous in case you couldn't tell by earlier today." Serena said in a confident voice. What she didn't know is that Pegasusmon and the three genies were eves dropping.

"So how's she doing?" Roddy asked.

"Well, let's just say what could happen next couldn't be good." said Angemon. The three genies face palmed themselves. How long could Serena keep lying to Darien? Suddenly, Darien's mood changed.

"You know something princess, I think I could get to like you." said Darien in a sweet voice.

"R-really?" Serena asked in a nervous voice. Roddy was flying around Serena's head as a bee.

"Remember, beeeeeeeeee yourself." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Of course. I mean, look at you. Your pretty, rich and you think you have the whole world wrapped around your finger. You're up there with every other spoiled, rotten princess who's proposed to me!" said Darien in an angry voice.

"You want me to sting him?" Roddy asked.

"Go away!" Serena said, swatting at him.

"What?" Darien asked in shock.

"N-nothing! What I meant to say was your right. You should only marry someone who you truly love. Not because you're being forced too." Serena said. Darien looked at her and understood what she was saying.

"So Prince Darien, I bid you, ado." said Serena, who proceeded to stop off the balcony!

"No!" Darien said is shock. Serena's head suddenly popped up.

"You rang your highness?" she asked

"How are you doing that?" Darien asked in shock. He loked down and saw Serena standing on Angemon's back.

"It's a Digimon. Darien, meet Angemon." Serena said.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." said Angemon.

"So Darien, want to go for a ride? Get out and see the city?" Serena asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Darien asked. Serena held her hand out to him.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. The prince raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" Darien immediately knew where he met this girl before. He smiled as he took her hand.

"Let's go." He said. Darien got onto Angemon's back and the Digimon immediately took off, startling the prince. He held onto Serena's waist as they flew over the palace wall and into the city. They both looked at the city lights as Serena started singing.

Serena: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me handsome, now when did you last let your heart decide?**

Angemon flew the two thru the city skyline. Bright lights were all around and Darien was mystified at the view.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under,**

**On a flying digimon ride**

Angemon quickly flew above the city lights and the view was even better then before!

**A whole new world!**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no, or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming.**

Angemon then flew above the clouds and into the night. Darien began singing too.

Darien: _A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But now from way up here, it's crystal clear._

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

The digimon and the two humans flew into a small flock of birds. One saw them and got really freaked out.

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling, thru an endless diamond sky_

Angemon swirled thru the clouds and before you know it, Serena and Darien were now in Egypt. A tour was going on at the sphinx and a small child pointed to Serena and Darien who waved at the crowd. Everyone looked and saw them and fainted, except the child who waved back. Angemon flew back into the clouds.

_A whole new world_

Serena: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath, it get's better!**

Both: **_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far!_**

Darien:_ I can't go back, to where I used to be_

Serena: **A whole new world!**

Darien: _A whole new world!_

_With new horizons to pursue_

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_**

Serena: **Let me share, this whole new world with you.**

Soon, the three were in London. They flew around the huge clock Big Ben just as it began ringing. And believe it or not, they saw a boy in green tights with a small fairy flying next to them. They waved at the boy who waved back and then flew off. (Can you guess who that was?)

Darien: _A whole new world!_

Serena: **A new fantastic point of view**

Both: **_No one to tell us no, or where to go!_**

Darien: _Or say we're only dreaming!_

Serena: **A whole new world!**

Darien: _Every turn a surprise!_

Serena: **With new horizons to pursue!**

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare._**

Darien: _Anywhere!_

Serena: **There's time to spare.**

Darien: _Let me share,_

Serena: **This whole new world with you.**

Angemon flew down into a quiet forest like place and Serena picked a rose off a bush and gave it to Darien.

Both: **_For you and, me._**

As the song ended, the two held hands as Angemon slowly glided thru the trees. Later on, the three went to China and watched a Chinese festival being celebrated.

"So Darien, what did you think of all that?" Serena asked.

"Selena, I thought it was amazing. It's a real shame Woody couldn't show up." said Darien with a smirk. Angemon's head shot up.

"Yeah, but believe it or not, Woody get's air sick." Said Serena, not realizing what she just said. She then quickly covered her mouth and squeaked in fright.

"I knew it! You are that girl from the market! You, you lying meatball head!" Darien snapped at Serena. The girl looked offended by that comment.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you that. But why didn't you tell me the truth?" Darien asked.

"Well, the truth is, I really am a princess! I just sometime dress as a regular person to blend into the crowd." said Serena. Angemon face palmed himself. She lied again! And sure enough, Darien bought it.

"Well, at least I know your honest." He said, scooting over to Serena. She held his arm in one hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Later, the three returned to the palace. Darien got off Angemon and stepped back onto his balcony.

"Good night, my prince." Serena said.

"Good night, my princess." said Darien. Angemon then got an idea. He boosted Serena up and made her and Darien kiss on the lips. They closed their eyes and stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking it off. Serena stood there love struck as Darien went back into his room.

"Yes!" said Serena, falling backwards onto Angemon's back. He caught her and slowly drifted down back to the courtyard.

"For once Angemon, everything turned out perfect." said Serena. Suddenly, a bunch of hands quickly grabbed her and made her stand up. It was the guards! Serena looked and saw her friends were already captured and tied up.

"Well, look who it is. It's our darling princess Selene." said a voice. Serena looked and saw it was Beryl.

"How cute, you and Darien just had your first date. It looks like you'll never have another one ever again. Drake, take her and her friends to a place where nobody will ever find them!" said Beryl. Drake proceeded to hit Serena in the back of the head and knock her out cold. They later took the girls to a cliff and threw them over the edge with balls and chains tied to their ankles. They also had gags on and their hands were tied up. The girls struggled to get free and Serena figured if she could rub the lamp, she could have the genies save them. She was running out of oxygen fast and saw her friends had already become unconscious.

Just as she passed out, the pouch that Serena holds the lamp in snapped off and fell into her hands. The genies came out and Rita and Clarisse had pink towels rapped around them.

"Jeez, your about to get in the bath and someone rubs the lamp." said Roddy squeaking a rubber ducky. The three then saw the girls and changed back to their regular clothes.

"Girls, Serena! Snap out of it!" Clarisse said in fear.

"You can't cheat on us this time girls. The only way we can help is for you to say, 'Genies, I want you to save out lives!' Huh? C'mon Serena!" said Rita.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Rita said. She then turned into a submarine and began yelling stuff in German. Rita quickly scooped the girls up and shot out of the top of the water and back to the top of the cliff. The girls coughed the water out and freed each other.

"Hey genies, thanks for saving us back there." said Serena.

"Yeah you guys." said Amy.

"Aww, you guys. We'd do anything for you." said Clarisse. The genies scooped the girls up and jetted back towards the palace.

"Of course that doesn't mean we want to pick out curtains or anything." said Roddy.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. Beryl's Betrayel

_Chapter 11: Beryl's Betrayal_

Back at the palace, Darien was in his room, humming the song he and Serena sung.

"So Darien, how did it go with Selene?" Gatomon asked.

"I think I'm in love Gatomon." said Darien, stroking the Digimon's head. The prince turned his head to see his parents at the door.

"Mom, dad, I just had the most wonderful time with Selene!" said Darien as he walked over to his parents.

"Good news son, we have found a suitor for you." said Sora in a monotone voice.

"What?" Darien asked.

"We have found the perfect suitor for you. You will marry, Beryl." said Kairi in a monotone voice. Beryl came into the room with a smirk followed by Logan.

"I'm sure I can be a good wife Darien. I may be older then you but I'm sure you will get over that." said Beryl.

"Mom, dad, I choose Princess Selene." said Darien to his parents.

"I'm sorry Darien, but Princess Selene left." said Beryl.

"Better check your crystal ball again Beryl." said a voice. She and Darien turned to see Serena leaning up against the wall.

"Princess Selene!" said Darien in joy.

"How the heck did she survive? It's not possible!" Beryl thought to herself.

"Go ahead and admit it Beryl. You tried to have me killed!" Serena said, pointing her finger at Beryl.

"This is absolute nonsense you majesties. She's obviously lying." Said Beryl. She then held her staff up to Sora and Kairi's eyes.

"Obviously, lying." said Sora. Serena saw what Beryl was doing and knew what was going on now!

"Mom, dad! What's wrong with you!?" Darien asked his parents. Serena quickly swiped Beryl's staff away from her.

"I know what's wrong!" she said. Serena slammed the orb on the staff against the floor and shattered it, breaking the spell over Sora and Kairi.

"Oh, my head." said Kairi, putting her hand on her head.

"Your majesties, Beryl has been controlling you with this!" said Serena, handing the broken staff over to Sora.

"What!? Beryl! You, you traitor!" Sora said in rage.

"Your majesties, I can explain everything!" Beryl said nervously.

"Guards! Guards!" Kairi called out. Guards came into the room and Began dragging Beryl and Logan away.

"Well Beryl, looks like we're both done for!" said Logan. Suddenly, Beryl saw the lamp around Serena's waist. She pulled out a small red potion from a small pocket.

"This isn't over yet, kid!" she called out. Beryl threw the potion against the ground and red smoke filled the room. Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw Beryl and Logan had disappeared!

"Find her, search everywhere!" Sora called out. The guards ran out of the room to go look for the villain.

"Honey, I can't believe this. How could Beryl betray us like that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know Kairi. But we'll get her, somehow."

"Darien, are you OK?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine." said Darien. The two were about to kiss again but Sora popped up between them.

"I still can't believe it. Beryl, our advisor for years, plotting against us. It's still hard to believe." He said.

"No offense honey, but Beryl wasn't exactly the most trust worthy looking person. Look at her, she looks like an evil elf from World of Warcraft." said Kairi, holding up a picture of Beryl. The two then saw Serena and Darien staring into each other's eyes.

"Could it be? Our son has finally found a suitor!?" Sora asked in joy. Darien nodded.

"Oh yes! Praise the heavens!" Kairi shouted in joy.

"Oh Selene, I could kiss you! But I'll save that for my son!" said Sora. Both he and Kairi hugged Serena.

"And just think, once you and Darien get married, you'll become the queen!" said Kairi. Serena couldn't believe what she just said! How could she become queen without the help of her genies?

"Kairi, we must make arrangements right away!" said Sora in excitement. Back with Beryl, she and Logan went down to the secret lab and slammed the door shut.

"Alright Beryl, looks like you and me will have to get out of here." said Logan. Beryl suddenly began laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh that's great. She's lost it." said Logan.

"Hey beryl, you felin' OK? Beryl, your kind of starting to scare me." He said.

"Shut up Wolverine! Listen to me, I've got an idea. That girl has the lamp, and your going to get it for me!" said Beryl.

_(Please R&R)_


	12. The wrath of Queen Beryl

_Chapter 12: The wrath of Queen Beryl_

Outside the palace, Serena was thinking to herself and had a lot on her mind.

"What am I gonna do? I can't run the city, but then again I want to make the genies happy." she said. She walked into a small building were her friends were waiting for her.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Clarisse said in excitement. She, Roddy and Rita began playing instruments like crazy but Serena walked away from them in sadness.

"Hey Serena, what's the matter?" Raye asked, eating some grapes.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just got a lot going on." said Serena as she sat down. Rita appeared in front of Serena holding a TV camera.

"Alright Serena, you have just one the heart of Prince Darien. What will you do next?" She asked. Serena sighed and looked away. Rita made the camera disappear and Roddy went up next to Serena, wearing glasses and holding a script that said 'Serenaladdin' on the front.

"Um, your line is 'I'm going to free the genies.' Any time." he whispered.

"Guys, I can't set you free!" Serena finally said. She squeaked and covered her mouth.

"What? But I don't get it. You promised us you would." Roddy said.

"I know, but, I need you three to help me with this whole thing. Sora and Kairi want me to be the queen and I can't do that on my own, even with my friends." Serena told her genies. Woody and the two Digimon peaked in to see what was going on.

"Well, alright. I mean, you've lied to everyone in the whole city. Now you go and lie to your genies. Fine, we can take it. A few more thousand years in the lamp will be fun, now if you excuse us, master." Rita said coldly. She and the other two went inside the lamp.

"Guys, can't we talk?" Serena asked picking up the lamp. Clarisse blew a raspberry at her.

"F-fine! Stay in there!" Serena said throwing the lamp down. She then saw Woody and the two Digimon were looking at her.

"What are you looking at?!" She snapped at them. Woody began to cry as he walked off.

"Hey, you guys, I-I'm sorry." Serena said but it was too late. Woody and her wo Digimon friends walked off, emotionally hurt.

"You know what Serena, we're with them!" said Lita.

"Yeah, you really did lie to everyone in the city. I'm now ashamed we helped you!" said Mina.

"So come back to us when you learn to not be such a jerk!" Amy said. Her three friends walked out leaving Serena all alone.

"There right. This is all my fault, I have to fix it!" Serena said.

"Selene, hey Selene!" Darien's voice called out. Serena stood up and put her Tierra on.

"Well, here it goes." She said. She walked outside and looked around.

"Darien, where are you?"

"Out in the menagerie, hurry!"

"OK, I'm coming." Serena walked off, not knowing Logan was hiding in the bushes doing that voice.

"Heh, I can't believe that worked." He said. He quickly ran into the building and picked up the lamp.

"Man oh man, Beryl is sure gonna be happy to see you." He said with a smirk. At the menagerie, Serena was getting ready to tell everyone who she really was. Darien ran up to her and took her by surprise.

"Selene, there you are! My parents have great news!" he said. Serena tried to tell him her secret but he didn't listen. At a balcony, Sora and Kairi were speaking to the city folk.

"People of Mega City, we are proud to announce our son has chosen a suitor!" Kairi said to the people.

"And now may we introduce our son's fiancé and heir to the throne, Princess Selene Sababwa!" Sora said as Serena came out. The people cheered loudly and Serena awkwardly waved to them. Meanwhile in a dark room, Beryl and Logan were watching the whole thing.

"Jeez, look at them. Clapping for that faker." said Logan.

"Just be patient Wolverine, we'll get even." Beryl said. She rubbed the lamp and the three genies came out.

"Alright look here Serena, if you're going to apologize," Roddy said. The three then turned around to see Beryl holding the lamp.

"I, don't think you're her." Roddy said. Rita made a playbill appear along with Opera glasses.

"In tonight's production, the roll of Serena will be played by a tall, dark, and really evil looking woman." She said. Beryl became angry and snapped at the genies.

"Listen to me, slaves! I'm your new master! You must do what I say!" She said. Roddy turned back into Albert Einstein.

"Uh master, there are a few provisos. Some exce," before he could finish, Beryl grapped his hair.

"Don't talk back to me! You will grant my wishes!" she said.

"I was afraid of that." Rita said to herself.

"You, with the pink shirt. For my first wish, I wish to stake my claim, as queen!"

"Yay! I get first with again!" Clarisse said like a little girl.

"Uh, Clarisse, that's a bad thing." Rita said.

"Oh, well, as you wish master." Clarisse said. Back outside, the clouds grew dark and the sky turned dark red.

"Uh, guys. What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But we better get to Serena!" said Lita. The friends ran off to go find Serena. Sora, Kairi, Serena and Darien were confused too.

"What's happening?" Sora asked. Beryl suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" she asked.

"Beryl!" Kairi said.

"Yes, it's me. Here to claim the throne, so what do you say I get a brand new look? And a new wish? Red head, for my second wish, I wish to be the most powerfull sorceress, IN THE WORLD!" Beryl said. Roddy zapped Beryl and purple lightning surrounded her. A new staff appeared in her hands.

You wont bow before a Lord, then you will bow before a SORCERESS!" she said evilly.

She zapped Sora and Kairi with her staff, making their clothes fly off. Sora was left in his boxers while Kairi was left in her bra and panties. Kairi's clothes flew to Beryl and when the touched her, Beryl was now wearing a purple, evil looking outfit. Sora's clothes went to Logan and he was now wearing evil looking clothes.

"Presenting, your new ruler, Queen Beryl!" said Logan. Serena'a friends ran onto the scene and saw this.

"Now that I've got the proper clothing, let's move the palace to a place more, comfy!" said Beryl. Serena's friends then looked up to see Roddy, Rita and Clarisse as giants! Rita lifted the palace up from its foundation. Serena got onto Woody and her friends got onto the Digimon.

"Rita, stop!" Serena shouted.

"Sorry Serena, we've got a new master now." Rita said sadly. She placed the palace on top of a rocky hill. Serena mentally slapped herself for letting this happen. How could she just leave the lamp alone like that? Serena and Woody flew towards Beryl but she zapped Serena, knocking her off.

"Now, let's see the true identity of you precious princess!" said Beryl. Gatomon growled and ran towards Beryl.

"Down kitty!" She said, zapping Gatomon. The Digimon was then turned into a plush toy. Beryl then zapped Sora, Kairi and Darien and made the three bow to her.

"So Darien, what do you say we introduce you to an old friend of yours?" said Beryl, putting her arm around Darien.

"Hey! Let him go!" Serena ran towards Beryl.

**Princess Selene, yes it is she, but not as you know her**

**Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

**Let's meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious,**

"Princess Selene!" beryl zapped Serena back into her school uniform.

"Or should we say, Serena?" Beryl said in a mocking voice.

"Selene." Darien couldn't believe it.

"Darien, I tried to tell you!" Serena said.

"And let's not forget her little posse!" Beryl zapped Serena's friends and they went back into their regular clothes too.

"Aw, I liked that dress." Lita whined.

**So Selene, turns out to be merely Serena**

**Just a con need I go on? Take it from me**

Woody charged towards Beryl but was zapped and changed back to normal.

**Her personality flaws, give me adequate cause**

**To send her packing on a one way trip**

**So her prospects take a terminal dip!**

**Her assets frozen, venue chosen is the ends of the earth…**

Beryl zapped Serena and Woody into a turret of the palace. Her friends got onto the Digimon and flew into the turret with them. Beryl then used her staff like a golf club and sent them flying.

"WHOOHOO! So long!"

Ex-Princess, Selene!

Beryl beganlaughing as the three genies watched their friends fly off into the sky. Beryl cackled as her shadow went over Mega City

As the ends of the Earth, the turret hit the ground and split in half. Serena and her friends rolled out and there was no sign of Woody.

"Woody, where are you?!" Serena called out. They all heard something and found Woody, buried in the snow. Serena dug him out and held him in her arms.

"Woody, you OK?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh." Woody nodded, shivering.

"You guys, I made a huge mess of everything. I've got to make things right!" Serena said.

"Don't worry, we're with you on this Serena!" said Amy.

"Yeah! You are our best friend after all." said Lita.

"Beryl won't know what hit her!" Mina said, clenching her fist. Angemon's head then popped up from the snow.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. "Uh guys, a little help here?" Pegasusmon said. Everyone saw his wings were trapped under the turret.

"I got an idea! Guys, start digging!" said Serena. Her friends got on their knees and began to dig away at all the snow. Finally, Pegasusmon was freed but the turret began rolling towards out heroes! Pegasusmon quickly pulled everyone out of the way with the help of Angemo as the turret went over the edge.

"Yeah, alright!" Serena said as Woody fainted with fear. Lita, Mina and Woody got onto Pegasusmon while Serena got onto Angemon's back and Amy got into his arms. The two Digimon then flew into the sky.

"Now, back to Mega City! Let's go!" said Serena. A huge battle was about to happen.

_(Please R&R)_


	13. the Sailor Scouts vs Queen Beryl

_Chapter 13: the Sailor Scouts vs Queen Beryl_

Back in Mega City, the sky was dark red and red lightning crashed in the sky. Inside the palace, Beryl was sitting on a throne and piles of treasure were laying everywhere. Darien was chained to Beryl's staff and Sora and Kairi were chained to the wall, dressed like marionettes.

"So Sora, your afraid aren't you?" Logan said making a claw appear out of the top of his hand and holding it towards Sora's nose. A drop of sweat hit the floor from his forehead.

"Stop it! Beryl, leave my parents alone!" Darien said.

"I'm sorry to have reduced you to this Darien, but I can put you on top. If you become my king." said Beryl, looking at Darien with a seductive look. Darien quickly grabbed a goblet filled with wine and threw it into Beryl's face.

"Never!" he said. The wine hit Beryl's face and this infuriated her.

"How dare you!" she shouted, pushing the prince to the ground. The villain then got a great idea. Little did she know that Serena and her friends were sneaking up on her.

"Roddy, for my third wish, I wish for Prince Darien to fall madly in love with me." Serena's friends widened their eyes. They have to stop Beryl now.

"Um, master, we have some bad news for you. We're not exactly allowed to do that." said Roddy.

"Don't you say that to me! I wish, you grant!" said Beryl. While Beryl continued to yell at Roddy, Rita and Clarisse saw Serena and the others!

"Serena, little buddy!" Clarisse said in a happy voice. Serena put her finger to her lips to tell the genies to be quiet. Rita and Clarisse flew over to the girls.

"Serena, we can't help you. We work for the evil Keebler elf now." said Clarisse, turning her head into Beryl's head to prove her point and then changing back.

"What are you gonna do?" Rita asked.

"Relax, were street rats remember?" said Serena. She started making motions with her fingers like an army man and this made her friends sweat drop.

"You have no idea what that means do you Serena?" Raye asked. Serena sweat dropped too.

"Alright fine, you guys distract Logan while I try to get the lamp." said Serena. Her friends nodded and separated. Darien saw Serena and then got an idea.

"Oh Beryl." said Darien in a seductive voice. Beryl stopped yelling at Roddy and turned to see Darien stand up.

"I've never known how, hot you are." said Darien. Roddy's jaw dropped in disbelief. Darien walked over to Beryl.

"Go on." Said Beryl as Darien put his arms around her.

"Your hair, is so twisted." Darien made a motion with his finger for Serena to come forward some more. Logan was eating some grapes and saw Serena.

"Ber" before he could finish, Serena's friends leaped out, covered his mouth and held him down. Beryl quickly looked back but before she could see Serena, Darien grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Serena, the girls and Logan looked really grossed out by what they just saw. Darien then broke their kiss off.

"That was," before Beryl could finish her sentence, Serena accidently knocked a pot over and made it shatter! Beryl looked back and saw Serena!

"You!" she said. Serena quickly stood up and yelled, "Girls, transform!"

Serena pulled a pink compact out and opened it up. A jewel was in the middle and she touched it.

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Bright multi colored lights flashed everywhere and when they settled down, the girls were now wearing cool looking uniforms. They had turned into their alter ego's, the Sailor Scouts! Serena quickly dashed forward and grabbed Beryl's staff and the two began to fight over it.

"Get the lamp!" Serena shouted. Her friends ran towards the lamp but before they could get to it, Logan jumped down in front of them.

"Sorry girls, you want that lamp? You're gonna have to go thru me!" he said. Logan made three claws appear out the top of his hands and he got in a fighting stance.

Mina yelped saying, "Hehehehehehe, nice claws." She commented nervously. Logan growled and leaped towards the Sailor Scouts who got out of the way just in time. While the girls were fighting, Darien made a run for the lamp. Beryl threw Serena to the ground and zapped Darien.

"Sorry prince, but your time is up!" she said. The villain made a huge hour glass appear and trapped Darien in it. The sand on the top began pouring to the bottom with Darien at the bottom! Serena lunged at Beryl and knocked her to the ground and ran over to the hour glass.

"Darien!" she called out! Before she could get to him, Beryl zapped her and threw her against the wall. Woody then grabbed the lamp but was zapped by Beryl and turned into a wind up toy.

"Play time is over!" said Beryl. Angemon then grabbed the lamp but he too was zapped. He was turned into a doll like Gatomon.

Back with the Sailor Scouts, the girls kept avoiding Logan's claws and Sailor Jupiter saw something that could help Serena. She quickly ran over to the throne and pulled out something behind it. It was a key, but not just a key. It was the legendary keyblade!

"Serena, catch!" Sailor Jupiter called out. She threw the keyblade at Sailor Moon who caught it and then ran towards Beryl.

"Things are heating up!" said Beryl. She breathed fire from her mouth like a dragon and made a ring of fire surround Serena. She held the keyblade in both hands and glared at Beryl.

"Are you afraid to face me, you cowardly snake!?" Sailor Moon shouted. Beryl dropped her staff and went thru the fire without getting burned.

"A snake, am I? Well how about I show you how ssssnake like I can be!?" Beryl then began to turn into a huge purple creature with big yellow eyes, spikes along her back, huge jaws, and no arms just a pair of clawed feet. Also she had razor sharp teeth. Serena's friends managed to knock Logan out and looked up at the huge creature.

"G-g-guys, what do you call that thing?" Serena asked in fear.

"Two words!" Sailor Venus said. Beryl had turned into a Hydra. **(Disney's Hercules)**

Hydra Beryl roared, causing a huge echo to go throughout the palace.

"AM-SCRAY!" said Sailor Venus as she and the other Sailor Scouts ran for cover. Beryl flicked her forked tongue at Serena.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Hydra Beryl yelled and began advancing towards Serena. Out hero backed up, gripping the keyblade tightly. Beryl lashed out at Sailor Moon but she quickly dodged it. Darien was almost running out time as the sand was up to his waist now!

"That's it Serena! Dance around her and watch the teeth!" said Sailor Mercury as Sailor Moon kept dodging Beryl's lashes. Sailor Mercury saw Pegasusmon watching the fight.

"Pegasusmon, get in there and help her!" Sailor Mars said.

"Right!" said the Digimon. He flew towards Sailor Moon who was still dodging Beryl's attacks and scooped her up. The two flew around the room as Beryl kept trying to get them! _(Does this fight scene look familiar?)_

"Pegasusmon, this may be violent, but what I cut off her head?" Serena asked.

"Believe me, that's a bad idea! She'll just grow three more!" said Pegasusmon.

"Three Beryl's. One is stressful enough." said Logan, finally waking up. With the genies, all three of them turned into cheerleaders.

"Rick'em, rack'em rork'em rake, stab that key into that snake!" All three of them said.

"You stay out of thissssss." Beryl hissed at them. Clarisse then began waving a little flag that had a B on it, Roddy began throwing confetti and Rita was blowing a party blower. All three of them did these things with less enthusiasm.

"Beryl, Beryl, she's our girl, if she can't do it, GREAT!" Clarisse shouted, startling Roddy and Rita. Back with Serena, she and Pegasusmon flew outside and Beryl crashed thru the wall. Now hanging outside, Serena leaped off of Pegasusmon and stabbed Beryl, making her scream in pain! Serena quickly leaped to the ground and ran up to Darien's hour glass.

"Darien!" She shouted. She was about to break the glass with the keyblade but Beryl's long tail wrapped around Serena like a snake and Serena dropped the keyblade!

"You think you have won little girl, but I'm not thru with you yet! Now for my favorite part of the game, sudden death!" hydra Beryl hissed.

"Squeeze her Beryl, squeeze her until," said Logan. Before he could finish, Roddy hit him over the head with a cartoon hammer and knocked him out again. Serena then saw the lamp laying on the ground and got an idea.

"You think you're all powerful, but the genies got more power then you'll ever have. They gave you your powers, and they can take them back!" Sailor Moon said to Beryl.

"Your right, they have greater power then me. But not for long." said Hydra Beryl. She loomed her long neck towards Roddy who was flaying with a snake puppet.

"Sorry Beryl but Serena is a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." He said.

"Roddy, for my third and final wish, I wish to be, AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Beryl yelled. Serena's friends watched in fear, Darien began to go under the sand now, and Serena was hoping this would work.

"Your wish is my command. Way to go Serena." Roddy whispered. He covered his eyes and zapped Beryl. When the magic hit her, she began to grow into a huge purple genie. Her hydra tail holding Serena disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Yes, the power! The absolute, power!" Beryl said as she grew more and more big until she burst thru the roof. Serena picked up the keyblade again and smashed the hour glass open, freeing Darien. He coughed all the sand out and looked up to see Genie Beryl.

"The universe is mine to command! Mine to control!" she shouted from the sky. Little did she know a black lamp appeared from a puff of smoke.

"What have you done!?" said Darien as he held onto Serena.

"Trust me!" she said. Serena let Darien go and went up to the black lamp.

"Hey Beryl, you wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Serena said to beryl. Shackles appeared on Beryl's wrists.

"Everything that goes with it!" Serena held up the lamp and Beryl began getting sucked into it.

"NO, NOOOO!" Beryl called out.

"Sorry Beryl, but I'm getting out of here!" Logan said, making a dash for the door.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," Serena called out. Beryl then grabbed Logan's ankles.

"I'm not going in there, alone!" She shouted.

"Sorry Beryl, I don't work for you anymore!" Logan shouted. He made his claws come out of his left hand and he stabbed Beryl's hand! Purple blood leaked out as Beryl let go and was sucked into the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space." Serena finished with a smirk.

_(Please R&R)_


	14. A whole new life

_Chapter 14: A whole new life_

After Beryl went into the lamp, the sky's cleared up and everything went back to normal. Gatomon and Angemon changed back to normal along with Woody and the palace went back to it's regular spot.

"Logan, let me out of here right now! I'll get you for this Sailor Moon and your Sailor Scout friends too!" Beryl shouted from inside the lamp.

"Shall we?" Roddy asked Serena. She nodded and handed her the black lamp. Roddy pulled a baseball bat out, Clarisse put the lamp into a baseball glove and Rita dressed up in a catcher's outfit.

"Here's the wind up, and the pitch!" Clarisse said, throwing the lamp. Roddy hit it with the bat and the lamp flew off out of city and into the desert, landing to where the cave of Wonders rests with a bang! Darien walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Darien, I'm sorry I lied to you about, being a princess and everything." Said Serena as her friends watched.

"I think I know why." Darien said

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"It's that stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you Serena."

"Why yes, you're right son. This law is ridiculous, so I as the king of Mega City, hereby decree that my son shall be allowed to marry whoever he wants!" said Sora. Darien's eyes lit up.

"Dad, you mean it!?" he asked receiving a nod from Sora.

"I think I know who he's going to choose." Amy whispered to the others. Darien and Serena hugged each other tightly.

"So what do you say Serena, you meatball head?" Darien asked playfully.

"You're in luck Darien." said Serena. Her friends all went up to her and hugged her.

"We're so proud of you Serena!" said Amy.

"Yeah, you really proved yourself!" said Rita.

"So girls, what are we gonna do about Wolverine over there?" Woody asked.

"Hey, you girls don't have to worry, I'm on your side now. Beryl promised me she would help me so people wouldn't think I was a freak anymore. But after what she tried to do, I realized I didn't need her anymore. So what do you say?" Logan said.

"Alright, you're with us now. So Roddy, do I still have one more wish?" Serena asked.

"Of course you do Serena, it'll be our wedding present. What do you want?" he asked.

"I wish for your freedom you three." The three genies eyes lit up in joy and their tail wisps began to spin around and when they stopped, Roddy's wisp was replaced with black pants, Rita's was replaced with bell bottom's with a pattern of the British flag and Clarisse's was replaced with a denim skirt with a pink bottom, hot pink leggings and turquoise shoes.

Their lamp then fell to the ground, useless. Roddy picked it up and looked at it in disbelief.

"We're free, we're free!" he said

"Hey Serena, wish for something crazy, like I wish for the Nile." said Clarisse in excitement.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?"

"NO WAY!" Rita shouted at her. All three genies started laughing in absolute joy and in the middle of it all Rita kissed Roddy on the lips, making him blush. Clarisse then made a suitcase appear out of nowhere and stuffed it up with a bunch of random stuff.

"All three of us are going on a huge vacation!" she said and then saw Serena with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Serena, what's the matter?" Rita asked. Serena then hugged all three of her genies.

"I'm going to miss you three." She said with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Her genies smiled and hugged her back.

"We're gonna miss you too Serena. We'll try to come and visit once in a while." said Roddy.

"I'd like that." The genies then packed their bags and flew off into the sky wit their friends and their new friend Wolverine waving bye to them.

"Well, see you later you two love birds! We're history, no, we're mythology!" said Rita.

"Oh who cares!? We're free!" Roddy shouted. Fireworks then went off into the sky later that night and Serena and Darien were sitting on Angemon.

Serena: **A whole new world**

Darien: _A whole new life_

Both: **_For you and me!_**

They flew on Angemon towards the moon and suddenly it started laughing along with two clouds. We see that on the moon is Roddy's face and on the two clouds is Rita and Clarisse. Suddenly, Roddy ripped the 'film' from the projector.

"Made you look." He said and put the film back.

**_THE END_**

**Credits song: Michael Jackson-For all time**

_(So, who's ready for 'Serena and the queen of thieves'? Leave your answer in a review)_


End file.
